The subject compound was tritium labelled under contract at Vitrax, Inc. As a small business, Vitrax, Inc. lacks the resources to conduct tritium NMR analyses of labelled products. Such NMR studies serve to confirm the site and level of tritium labelling, as a final step in the quality assurance for customers. This compound is under investigation as a potential anti-viral drug candidate. Tritium and proton NMR analyses only. State: Placentia, CA 1 day Funding Source: Industry 1 compound Charge: $263.57 Income: $335.27 (includes visit #1610)